Kiri!
by revabhipraya
Summary: Berkali-kali Sakura ingin menyebut "kiri", tetapi si abang supir ganteng—"Tanggung saya anter, Neng."—tidak menghentikan angkotnya. Sakura harus bagaimana?


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kiri! © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Berkali-kali Sakura ingin menyebut "kiri", tetapi si abang supir ganteng—"Tanggung saya anter, Neng."—tidak menhentikan angkotnya. Sakura harus bagaimana?

.

 **Warning:**

Indonesia!AU dengan sedikit modifikasi, OOC, humor gagal, bahasa gak baku, Abang-Eneng zone, typo(s).

.

Fanfiksi ketiga Rey di fandom Naruto sekaligus kedua untuk arsip SasuSaku. Dibuat untuk memenuhi hasrat menulis ide iseng Rey semata. Hahaha. (?)

Selamat membaca! Rey tunggu kritik dan sarannya :3

.

 **Kiri!**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan sebuah angkutan kota berwarna ungu unyu nan alay yang kebetulan lewat. Tanpa menyebutkan tujuannya, Sakura duduk perlahan di salah satu jok yang masih kosong. Selesai dengan prosesi duduknya yang sama sekali tidak sakral, sang supir kembali melajukan kendaraannya.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak akan tiba terlalu larut di rumah. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar diajak cuci mata, cowok ganteng sekalipun Sakura tidak peduli. Kalau bisa, undur jadwal bertemu dengan cowok ganteng itu karena Sakura juga butuh asupan keindahan untuk matanya.

"Turun dimana, Neng?" tanya si supir sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Di—" Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat sosok si supir.

Mata supir itu sipit dengan kilat-kilat ketegasan memancar dari sana. Hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan alis setengah tebal menghiasi wajah itu. Kerennya, hal yang baru Sakura sadari pula, warna rambut supir itu biru tua gelap. Gah, pokoknya ganteng banget.

Sakura menggeser iris klorofilnya, mencari surat izin si pengemudi yang dipajang di dasbor.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama supir itu.

"Neng, turun dimana?" tanya supir itu lagi.

"Eh, maaf, Bang," kekeh Sakura dengan wajah merah. "Duh, Abang perhatian banget sama Eneng."

Dibilang seperti itu, Sasuke justru diam. Dilajukannya kembali angkot unyu yang hanya berisikan dirinya dan Sakura itu. Dalam hati, Sakura mengeluh karena telah tanpa sengaja menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Bang, boleh pindah ke depan, gak?" tanya Sakura dengan akting yang tidak buruk. "Kalo duduk nyamping gini saya suka pusing, Bang."

"Boleh," jawab Sasuke lugas sambil menghentikan si angkot di pinggir kiri jalan.

Begitu angkot berhenti total, cepat-cepat Sakura bangkit dan duduk di samping supir. Terkekeh-kekeh ia dalam hati, berhasil disupiri oleh seorang ganteng yang belum apa-apa sudah memincut hatinya.

"Perasaan saya sering naik angkot ini, tapi kok, baru kali ini saya ketemu sama Abang?" tanya Sakura iseng guna memecah keheningan saat Sasuke kembali melajukan angkotnya. Yah, modus sedikit gak apa-apa, kan?

"Saya baru," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, baru," angguk Sakura dengan seulas senyum. "Kenapa, kok, pingin jadi supir angkot?"

"Masalah ekonomi."

Jelas Sakura tidak akan bertanya masalah ekonomi apa itu meski ia kepo berat. "Kok, Abang bisa hapal jalan di sekitar sini, sih?"

"Saya emang tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Oh, ya? Perasaan saya yang udah bertahun-tahun lewat sini aja gak hapal."

"Hn."

Duh, Sakura mendadak patah hati dibalas dengan dua huruf bermakna banyak itu. Sebenarnya Sakura memang kelewat agresif atau supir angkot itu yang kelewat songong, sih?

Keheningan kembali menyapa. Sakura memainkan ponselnya guna memecah kecanggungan sekaligus memincut rasa penasaran si supir. Yah, siapa tahu supir itu ingin tahu pacar Sakura saat ini, atau minimalnya, status Sakura saja.

"Kuliah di Konoha, Neng?"

 _Akhirnya! Pertanyaan yang lebih pribadi!_ jerit Sakura dalam hati. "Iya, Bang. Emangnya kenapa? Abang sering mangkal di situ?"

"Nggak."

Yah, percuma Sakura menanyakan itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, angkot tersebut sudah tiba di perempatan yang biasa Sakura lewati. Seharusnya, Sakura turun di sana lalu ganti menaiki angkot berwarna putih-biru-merah-kuning-hitam yang melewati jalan dekat rumahnya. Seharusnya, dia bilang "kiri" sekarang juga.

"Kiri, Bang," ujar Sakura dengan tidak ikhlas. _Doh, kesempatan modus ilang begitu aja_.

"Mau kemana, Neng?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan angkotnya.

"Konoha Estate, Bang," jawab Sakura sambil mengambil selembar uang dari dompetnya. "Ini, uangnya—"

"Tanggung saya anter, Neng," potong Sasuke sambil melajukan kembali angkotnya. "Bayar normal kok, Neng."

Sakura mengerjap. Ya sudahlah, memang sudah rezekinya diantar pulang abang-abang ganteng. Sakura tidak boleh mengeluh—walau jelas tidak mungkin.

Kepo sekaligus bosan, Sakura bertanya, "Bang, nggak ngetem buat ngambil penumpang?"

"Gak."

 _Cih, makin lama makin dingin_ , batin Sakura kesal. "Kenapa, Bang? Jarang ada, loh, supir angkot kayak Abang."

"Saya gak suka nunggu, mending langsung aja."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Sungguh, Sakura tidak dapat menafsirkan kalimat bermakna ambigu tersebut.

"Tapi kalo dibawa keliling kan, boros bensin, Bang," timpal Sakura masih penasaran. Penasaran dan modus, jangan lupakan yang satu itu.

"Nunggu lama juga boros, Neng."

"Boros apa, Bang? Boros hati, ya, nungguin saya kelamaan?" tanya Sakura yang salah menangkap maksud Sasuke. Ah, gadis ini memang sedang kegeeran tingkat tinggi.

"Boros bensin, Neng."

"Oh, hehe." Sakura tersipu sambil memalingka wajahnya menatap pemandangan dari jendela kirinya. Sumpah, saat itu Sakura bingung kenapa dirinya yang biasa kalem dan tidak pusing soal cowok ini bisa sumringah menemukan manusia ganteng di angkot.

 _Kayak gak ada cowok ganteng lain aja_ , batinnya geli.

"Eneng maba?" tanya si supir—memecah keheningan dalam angkot tersebut.

"Maba?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sambil tersipu. "Emangnya saya keliatan muda, ya, Bang?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Terkekeh Sakura melihat respon malu-malu si supir. "Saya udah semester tujuh, Bang."

"21, ya, Neng?"

Kembali gadis itu terkekeh. "Udah 22, sih, Bang."

"Oh."

Sakura tersenyum. Tidak lama setelahnya, Sakura melihat gerbang Konoha Estate di samping kiri angkot. "Bang, saya turun sini aja. Ini, uang—"

"Rumah Eneng nomor berapa?" Lagi, Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura.

"Delapan, emangnya ken—"

"Tanggung saya anter, Neng." Lagi, Sasuke melajukan angkotnya memasuki perumahan mewah itu. Untungnya, para satpam yang menjaga sudah kenal dengan Sakura jadi angkot itu beserta isinya diperbolehkan masuk.

Sakura tersenyum begitu Sasuke menghentikan angkotnya di depan rumah nomor delapan, rumahnya yang berada persis di depan pos satpam. "Makasih, Bang. Ini uang—"

"Kebanyakan, Neng," tolak Sasuke sambil tetap memegangi setir. "Gak usah bayar."

"Eh? Masa saya gak bayar Abang yang udah nganterin saya dari dekat kampus sampai rumah?"

"Eneng jadi pacar Abang aja."

Sakura mengerjap. Ternyata si abang supir angkot jufa modus!

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Astaga, kenapa saya malah bikin ceritanya kayak gini :'3

Sebenernya iseng, saya gak berniat ninggalin fandom Naruto setelah bikin dua fic di dalamnya. Rasanya sayang, gitu, jadi saya bikin lagi di sini. Dan btw, kisahnya terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya pergi pulang kampus naik angkot xD cuma nggak, sumpah saya gak ketemu supir ganteng. Yang ganteng buat saya itu hanya terpisah satu pintu tol :3 /iniapa/

Oke, cukup curcol gak jelasnya. Silakan ripiu~


End file.
